Pizza
Have you ever wanted to bring the taste of Sicily right into your own apartment? Well, you're in the right place! The page will teach you how to make beautiful pizza in a simple, yet elegant fashion. 'Pizza Dough ' Making the pizza dough is not as difficult as some would think and it's even quite enjoyable. It's a good starting point for anyone who would like to start making breads or pastries. 'Ingredients' 500g / 4 cups white flour or strong bread flour 10g / 2 tsp. salt 2g / fresh yeast or 1g / 1/4 tsp dried or active yeast 250g / 250ml / 1 cup warm water parchment paper baking sheet baking stone and (optional) pizza slip Note: this recipe will make 5 pizzas '' 'Making the dough' This step requires a bit of time as you will make the dough, let it rise, and knead it a few times over so it's best to make sure you don't have anywhere to go for about an hour to two hours. The dough can also be wrapped and frozen for later use. 1. In a small mixing bowl, mix the flour and salt together and set aside. 2. In another larger mixing bowl, add the water and yeast. Stir this mixture until it is uniform and then let it sit for 10 minutes. 3. Add the dry mix to the wet mix and stir with a wooden spoon until the dough is somewhat tough. As soon as it becomes difficult to stir, ''lightly ''flour a clean, flat surface and your hands. Pull the dough out and begin kneading the dough. ''Note: I put the dough on the surface and pull the edges out and the fold them into the center. Most any technique will work though. Throughout this process the dough may become dry and tear quite easily. '' '' Note: This is the consistency of the dough you want. It will be smooth to the touch and will be relatively easy to work with. Depending on your climate you made need more or less water. Water goes a long way so wet your hands and then work with the dough, this will ensure you don't accidentally add too much. 4. Put the dough in the dry mix bowl and cover it with a towel that has been soaked and wrung out with warm water. Let it rest for 10 minutes. 5. Knead. Rest 10. Knead. Rest 10 . Knead. Cover the bowl and let it rise for 24 hours in a warm enviroment until it has doubled in size. Note: 24 hours is not essential although, the longer it has time to rise, the more light your pizza dough. Dough the hasn't had enough time to rise is often dense and cooks strangely 6. Punch the dough to remove the air. Divide the dough into 5 portions (for roughly 6in pizzas) or 3 portions (for roughly 9in portions). Roll one into a ball and the lay it on the floured surface. Flatten it as much as you can with your hands while maintaing a circle. Using a rolling pin, flatten it out more until the dough is no thicker than 1cm or until desired. Repeat for all portions. 7. Prick the dough with a fork to ensure you don't get large bubbles. Do this all over the dough and hard enough to penetrate through the dough. Let rest for 15min. 8. Preheat the oven to 240c or 475f and place one of the dough balls on the parchment paper. Place an oven-friendly pan in the bottom of the oven and your stone in the the middle area. This will ensure that the stone won't crack from being heated to quickly. 9. Add desired toppings. 10. Once preheated, pour about a cup of water and pour into the pan at the bottom (caution: steam). Place the dough that's on the paper onto the stone and cook for for 15min or until golden brown. Traditional Types of Pizza (Still to be finished)